


Дом, где меня не было.

by Dull_Balrog, fandom PLIO 2020 (fandom_PLIO_2020)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_PLIO_2020/pseuds/fandom%20PLIO%202020
Summary: Задание: Я ностальгирую по месту, в существовании которого даже не уверен.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Дом, где меня не было.

**Author's Note:**

> Задание: Я ностальгирую по месту, в существовании которого даже не уверен.

В полумраке запущенного сада — красная дверь. Дейнерис даже не совсем уверена, красная ли она — дерево, пропитанное лаком, потёртая медная ручка, светлый камень едва проглядывающий из-под побегов плюща, норовившего заплести и саму дверь, но кто-то недавно нещадно срезал их. В голове звенящая тишина, а в груди странное щемящее чувство узнавания. Будто она вновь дома. После долгого путешествия. После палящего зноя пустыни. Криков.  
Девушка нажимает на ручку.

Петли даже не скрипнули. Он всегда был педантичен. Кто? О ком она сейчас подумала?

Она не может понять, как себя вести и просто бредёт как во сне по пустому дому. Может, стоит крикнуть? Сообщить тому, кто живёт здесь, что она вернулась. И так страшно издать лишний звук.

На коврике перед камином осколки стекла, искорёженные рамки и мятые куски бумаги. Карточки и несколько рисунков. На обрывке листа она видит нарисованных детской рукой драконов. Тревога пытается прорваться из-под всепоглощающего покоя. Будто ветер пытается сдуть налёт пыли, которой здесь нет и в помине. Дени поднимает один рисунок и вздрагивает. Фото. Высокий светловолосый мужчина в форме положил руку на плечо девочке, так похожей на неё. Они улыбаются. Сзади размытый и мутный кусок герба. Рычащий лев прямо за спиной.

Тихие шаги.

Она резко оборачивается. Пришлось вскинуть голову, чтобы посмотреть хозяину дома в лицо. Она видела, как распахнулись его глаза. В них было столько ужаса и надежды, а потом он просто рухнул перед ней на колени.

— Как же, я видел… — он словно порывается её обнять, но руки бессильно опадают. — Прости, я опоздал… Я… Я так виноват…

Ей хочется крикнуть «Отец!», заплакать, обнять… но в голове нарастает далёкий и звонкий вопль боли. Девушка опускает взгляд на фото, которое держит в руках. Лицо девочки на карточке будто плывёт. Крик нарастает.

— Простите, вы обознались, — тихо, но уверенно говорит Дейнерис, глядя в глаза кому-то чужому, очень страшному и очень несчастному, и делает шаг назад.

Всё поглощает пепел. Где-то надрывно кричат драконы. Она нужна им. Тот человек не уберёг свою дочь. Она своих детей защитит.


End file.
